zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Nine
After twelve hours of fighting, with small breaks for meals in between for two weeks, getting in one hundred and sixty eight hours of training, the new supported guild of King Ted Reyes the First. The new guild was named Red God, on the seventh day of the seventh month, Nesoius. "Congratulations!" toasted Ted, to the newly introduced guild. "I couldn't be happier with how the training went, and although it was brutal I think they are finally prepared for their first mission." smiled the first general, and the king's adviser, also head of the Monarch Highland Court, Ythe, who gained two of those positions in the past two weeks. "To slay their first God, the White God Boreas, ruler of Ice." congratulated Lacth. "Slay a God?!" questioned Red God. "Yes!" the rest of the table cheered. Dinner continued, but Red God left early for bed, to prepare for their first mission which started as of tomorrow. It was their first mission, and with it's difficulty they all had thought it might end up being their last as well. "We are doomed." sighed Tayler. "You don't say." spat John Mitch. "Weren't you telling me to be nice to her when we first met her?" Ace chuckled. "The circumstances are different now, we are all going to die." John Mitch replied. "Why don't you go back downstairs and drink. We all like you better when you are drunk, you glum idiot." Ace replied angrily. "Easy everyone," quelled Sterling. "We all just need some rest, and tomorrow when we accept our mission and travel to the dungeon of Boreas, we will slay him and return whatever land he stole to normal. I have complete confidence in us." "So do I." cheered Melanie. "I don't." grumbled John Mitch. "Good night," Sterling angrily grumbled, with a calm and happy demeanor as she knocked him unconscious with a punch. John Mitch was usually unlike this, and so Sterling worried maybe something was wrong. It wasn't long before she realized that the rest of her friends were sleeping as well, so she sighed and climbed under the warmth of her blankets, only the light from the fireplace illuminating the room. The next day each member of the group had carried their own bag of things down with them, and also had weapons on their person. Worrying severely, they were headed to the dungeon of Boreas, Sacred Peak among the Silver Valley at the top of the kingdom. The further north they had went, the further the temperature dropped. Sterling was warm in her clothing, but everyone else had been slightly chilly. Ace held out his hand and made a seal which made a small fire which was easily contained and kept them warm in the carriage as they went forward. Suddenly there was an immense hitch as the cart was attacked, as snow from Ice Magic rained down onto the carriage, carrying it into a snowbank, preventing movement. "This is as far as we's can go. Ye's have to go in alone now." the carriage driver told the group as they exited to face two large serpents, composed entirely of ice with wings of snow. "Everyone prepare for battle start," announced Ace has he lunged to the middle line, John Mitch and Sterling in front of him and Tayler with Melanie behind him. The serpents flew into the air and charged forward with an icy flurry down onto the group. John Mitch quickly raised his spear and use an explosion of heat to melt the ice from any contact on the group. "Runemaster Seal: Volt Extension Sword!" called Ace as he jumped onto one of the serpents and extended the lightning from the sword to shock the other serpent and send it to the ground. He continued riding the first ice serpent as his friends below would handle the other. Tayler kicked off the ground as the ice serpent fell down towards them and she increased the amount of impact. As it hit the ground Sterling came in for it's finish, squishing it with her hammer, causing icy blue blood to splatter. "Mel!" cried Ace as he kicked off of the serpent with his signature, Hermes' Flying Boots, in which she then cast her own newly learned spell. "Triton's Spear!" chimed Melanie as she unleashed an arrow from her bow which was then coated in water and shaped into a spear which pierced the heart of the serpent. "John Mitch, you next!" "Explosion Swipe!" smiled John Mitch as he swung his spear across the air, using heat to blow up the ice serpent. "If it's as easy as this one for the rest," began Tayler. "It'll be a cakewalk!" smiled Melanie. However, they were dreadfully wrong. It would be anything but a cakewalk, as they had no information on what they were about to face. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok